


The Labs

by Chocobofever



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mad Scientist, labs, mako treatments?, slight FFVII crossover, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has been hurt and Iruka visits him at the labs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Labs

"You can go see him." Iruka barely acknowledged the assistant's words, his eyes already on the door that would admit him entrance to the labs. He stroked a hand over the back of his arm, soothing the hair that stood on end. He'd never like'd the labs and he usually avoided the place like plague, but now Kakashi would be there and Iruka couldn't just _not_ see him...

"Counting three, two, one. Please watch out, the doors are opening."

A heavy drone filled his ears, two sides of the door pulling apart. Iruka waited until they'd stopped before stepping over the threshold.

"If you'll just wait a moment I'll get someone to show - "

"I can find my way," said Iruka without a second look back, his feet already taking him down the hall that would lead him to his lover. Left, left, down the stairs. A look at the sign on the wall, guessing which section his boyfriend would have been taken to. For a moment Iruka considered taking the route to 'Solar Injuries' but then reconsidered. Orochimaru had always had an eye for his lover. His eyes fell on the sign modestly reading 'Lab 1', anger flaring within him. If they'd taken Kakashi there -

Iruka took off in a huff, shoulders even tighter than before. At least Lab 1 was nearer than the alternative so it only took him a few minutes to get to the air-tight door.

An assistant, a boy with glasses, looking way too young to be donning the doctor's jacket he was wearing, looked up at the sight of Iruka, eyes widening. "I-I'm sorry, but this area is closed for visitors."

"I'm looking for Hatake Kakashi. I have permission to see him," said Iruka.

The boy's eyes bounced to an even larger size. "I-I see. I shall inform sir Orochimaru, if you'll wait j-just a - "

"No, no more waiting. It already took me _days_ to get this permit." Which was actually quite fast considering the process normally lasted up to two weeks, but Iruka wasn't in the mood for semantics. "You're letting me in now." As the boy looked to be hesitating, Iruka took the initiative, stepping towards the panel by the door.

"S-Sir, please, it will take me just a moment - "

Iruka pressed in the Hokage's code to override the system. The door opened immediately, the young assistant being left to stare after his back in shock.

Orochimaru's lab was different from the other ones. For one, they hadn't cared about the inhuman impression the enormous tubes, filled with a green or purple liquid, gave the one who entered. The area wasn't usually open for visitors so it didn't matter. Orochimaru's lab was usually used more for research purposes anyway, rather than simple medical care.

A few assisting scientists looked up from their stations as Iruka slowly made his way forward along the row of tubes, his eyes scanning the occupants. Some of them were considerably misfigured. Others looked to be sleeping.

"Ah. Iruka-san. I was wondering if I might not get to see you after so long." Iruka stiffened at the sound of the sugary tone. He swirled on his heel, coming to face the snake like man that had a legendary reputation within Konoha's science department, in both good and bad.

"I'm here to see Kakashi," said Iruka, stiffly.

"Naturally. He has been looking forwards to your visit as well." Iruka didn't know whether to assume Orochimaru had spoken with Kakashi, or if he was merely saying, but nodded in response. It didn't matter. He would play along if it meant he would get to Kakashi sooner. "This way. 009720 is a special guest. We keep him... Apart from the others."

Iruka hated following Orochimaru anywhere, but he forced to keep his legs going even when his jaws felt like breaking apart at the pressure of keeping them together. He  _hated_ this place...

"Ah. And here he is. Our dear... Celebrity." Iruka ignored Orochimaru's droning his voice, his attention wholly on the person floating inside a tank of green. His heart skipped.

"Kakashi," he whispered. The person inside the tank seemed to be sleeping, but upon the sound of Iruka's voice, or just sensing his presence, Kakashi's eyes blinked open. Recognition flickered in them in an instant. Relief flooded Iruka's chest and he reached his hands towards the glass. Kakashi's arm, attached to a myriad of tubes, sticking to the back of his hand, his wrist, his lower arm, the elbow and three more along the lenght of his bicep, returned the gesture. Iruka's breath caught as their palms touched the glass on opposite sides.

For the first time in four days Iruka felt like smiling.

'Iruka', mouthed Kakashi, bubbles escaping his mouth.

"Kakashi," said Iruka, aloud. Kakashi smiled. His grandfather had said Kakashi looked at him differently, but it was only now that Iruka came to think so, seeing how warm the vampire's eyes were as he touched the glass, reached for Iruka on the other side.

Kakashi's mouth formed a sentence. Iruka looked at it, but only laughed. "I can't tell a thing of what you're trying to say," he said. Kakashi, in response, cocked his head to the side. "Not so easy is it?"

Bubbles escaped Kakashi's lips. The vampire looked frustrated.

'You'. Kakashi pointed at Iruka as he said it. Iruka blinked, eyes widening in surprise. 'Okay'?

Iruka pointed at himself, stunned. "Me?" Kakashi nodded. Iruka was flabbergasted. Kakashi was the one who had been sent down to the labs to be treated and he asked _Iruka_ if he was alright?

Iruka pointed at the glass, then mouthed, 'Stupid. Idiot. Asshole.' Kakashi's eyes flickered from Iruka's lips to his eyes and back, the furrow of his brows deepening, but it was obvious by the frustrated line of his lips that Kakashi did not at all like their current mode of communication. Iruka sighed, then stuck his hand into one of his pockets, pulling out his personal, pocket-sized calendar.

"I'm writing it out for you, idiot," said Iruka, opening a page and scribbling out the three words he'd said earlier. Kakashi looked on curiously. "Here," said Iruka, then tilted the book so Kakashi could see. The vampire looked at the page, eyes scanning the lines Iruka had scratched on to it, but there was something wrong about the look on his face. Kakashi eyes looked up from the notebook to Iruka's face. There was no recognition in his eyes.

"Vampires don't read." Iruka stiffened, and Kakashi's eyes narrowed and darted over to Orochimaru in response. The scientist walked up to stand next to Iruka. The brunette had entirely forgotten his presnece. "Hello Kakashi. Are you enjoying the presence of your visitor?"

Iruka doubted Kakashi could read Orochimaru's lips any more than he could read Iruka's, but the vampire bared his fangs, appearing to hiss at the man. Orochimaru's lips tilted amusedly, and he leaned over to say to Iruka's ear, "I don't think he likes me much. He's been glaring at me the entire time he's been here."

Iruka flinched at the sound of Kakashi's claws scratching the surface of the glass. Kakashi looked _furious_. Orochimaru laughed, not at all pertrubed by the violent behaviour.

"Yes, yes. You want to keep the little teacher to yourself, I can understand that," said Orochimaru, walking over to the station controlling Kakashi's tube. "He is of the rather possessive sort, even for a vampire," confided Orochimaru to Iruka.

"Really," said Iruka.

"Oh, you don't know? Hm. I suppose that might not be a side of him he wants you to see. Here, hold this for a second." Iruka found himself catching on to something speeding in the direction of his face. "Good reflexes."

Iruka sneered in the direction of the scientist. What a madman! Iruka might have broken his nose if he hadn't managed to catch on to the... Iruka looked down at the thing in his hand. It was black and consisted of a thick rubber oval kind of thing, with leather straps attached to the main body. It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen and he turned it over in his hands, still not knowing what it might have been used for.

"You're just in time for his treatement so you might as well help. We're taking him out. I trust you to get that on him."

Iruka forgot the rubber thing in his hands, quickly looking up. "You're... What? Out?" He swirled to face the tank, hearing a hissing noise.

Kakashi had his two hands on the glass, scowling at the scientist behind the station even as the liquid began to drain out of his chamber. Iruka thought it looked rather unsettling, but Kakashi didn't seem to be paying it any attention. Next came off the tubes attached to his upper body, popping off one at a time and being pulled up into the ceiling. The rest of the liquid drained out and Kakashi was left to stand on the bottom, hands by his sides and a dark, deeply dissatisfied look to his vampiric features. With a final sigh the glass walls of the tube began to lift up. Kakashi bent low to slip under it even before it was fully up, trotting up to Iruka.

"Iruka, are you alright? I haven't been gone that long, have I?"

"Your boyfriend cheated the system. It's only been four days," informed Orochimaru him, not looking up from what he was doing.

Kakashi looked to Iruka for confirmation. The brunette flushed, only then really becoming aware of how perfectly nude his boyfriend was.

"It's true?" asked Kakashi.

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, I... I was worried," he mumbled. Apparently it was the right thing to say for Kakashi expression lit up, the vampire flashing him a brilliant, if toothy, smile.

"As amusing it is to see you two romance each other, I have a job to do. Hatake, you know the drill."

Iruka let his eyes dart from Kakashi to the scientist and back. "Uh, um?" Kakashi's shoulders had sagged a bit and he glared at the scientist almost petulantly. "I'm sorry... Am I... In the way?"

"It's not pretty to watch," said Kakashi, coming to stand next to Iruka, leaning close.

"I'm counting on him to assist me, don't scare him away, Hatake," said Orochimaru.

"Fuck off," hissed Kakashi, baring his teeth at the disturbance.

"Save the cheek," said Orochimaru, sounding bored. "Help your boyfriend with the muzzle. I'm not sure I trust him to fasten it correctly."

Iruka blanched, looking at the strap in his hands. Muzzle?

"I'm not wearing it."

"Your boyfriend is going to be the one at bite-range, not me," reminded Orochimaru. Kakashi's fingers on Iruka shoulder twitched. Iruka looked at him unsurely.

"Give it to me. Please," said Kakashi, holding out his hand. Iruka gave him the muzzle, noting how Kakashi eyed it miserably.

"Tighten it for me, okay? And pull it tight. As tight as you can."

"K-Kakashi, are you sure about this?" asked Iruka.

"Just do as he says. It will be over soon." In Iruka's mind those words did not count as reassuring, and only managed to make him more nervous. Kakashi bit on to the rubber piece and turned around, kneeling. Iruka looked to Kakaashi, and then to Orochimaru, feeling the man's gaze on them. Orochimaru had a curious expression on his snake-like face, seeming satisfied before he turned over to the station again.

With a sigh Iruka set to tightening the straps around Kakashi's head. Kakashi gestured for him to tighten it twice before the vampire thought it sufficiently tight. To Iruka it felt like it must be cleaving his head in half.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by reading FFVII fiction and the idea of HojOrochimaru really amused me. I just really, really wanted to write the scene with the tank. Lolz.


End file.
